Adventures in Kalos
by CMBro42
Summary: First Fanfic, It May not be great. Cooper MacCarthy just moved from Kanto to start a new life, and yet at fifteen, he's already asked to be an adventurer? Armed with friends and a couple pokemon, Cooper will have to survive all 8 gym's, the elite four, and worst of all, LOVE? Join Him as he travels across Kanto to Become better trainer, and friend. I DONT OWN POKEMON I SWEAR
1. Mornings (I Know)

It all started on a sunny day. The great adventure of a young trainer, from far off in the Kalos region, began with the smell of instant coffee and the dread of unpacking. Still, it couldn't hurt to say Hi to his Mom before finding some excuse to get out of the new house. So, fully equipped with a Pair of sweatpants, a dirty white T-Shirt, D Cooper MacCarthy headed downstairs.

"Hey Mom" He said groggily

"Morning Sweetie! Did Fletch have to wake you up?" Mom Laughed

"Nah, I think he knew I was tired." As if on cue, the young Fletchling flew down the stairs, looking for something to eat.

"Hey! There she is! How ya doin Fletch?" Mom Laughed. Cooper's Mom trained and showed Pokémon often at shows, and won more often than not. This young Fletchling never competed, but sure loved to wake Cooper up. Fletch happily tweeted, smelling her master's coffee.

"So, I know we have a lot of work to do, but we don't have anything to make for breakfast. I Know, It's horrible," Mom said at her son's face of mock horror, "But I figured you could look for some new café's? I saw one or two just down the street."

"Really? You mean it?" Cooper said, honestly surprised. He'd just recently turned 15, and never really went out on his own.

"Yes, I mean it. And if you hurry, you may meet some cute girls" Mom teased

Cooper opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. He'd never been out on his own before, and didn't want to blow his shot!

"Okay! Thanks Mom!" Cooper said, wanting to dash out the door

"Hold on, first- Shower" Mom said

"But-"

"Shower"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Cooper was NOT gonna lose his chance to see his new town… ALONE!

Becky Walked down the stairs, saying Hi to her mom before heading out.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa young lady, where do you think you're going?" Her mom said

"It's Monday. I'm going to the Café with Serena!" Becky said enthusiastically

"Right, I almost forgot! Well, stay safe, and don't spend to much money!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Becky said, halfway out the door

"And keep your eyes out for cute Boys!"

"Mom! We talked about this! I don't like ANYONE!"

"Not yet," Her mom laughed. "Not Yet,"


	2. Love at Snowy Sight

Before heading out of the house, Becky grabbed her orange Puffy coat. It was supposed to be cold out today. She anxiously walked down the street, hoping to catch the face of her long time friend, Serena. She knew exactly what she was looking for, but forgot where they said they'd meet! Serena decided it was best to just walk to the cafe and wait there. Becky sighed; she didn't want to walk all the way alone. Becky sighed and started the long walk.

Becky turned around, looking to see if Serena was behind her. She had walked all the way to the cafe, and it had just started to snow.

"I hope she hurries," Becky whispered, "I told mom I wouldn't be here alone."

Becky sighed again, staring at her foggy breath in the wind, when all the sudden, through the fog, she saw a boy. The cutest boy she'd ever seen. He had a solid tan, a lean build, and jet black hair. He was walking down the street like nothing was happening, because nothing really was happening. He was wearing a baseball shirt underneath his bright blue hoodie (don't ask how she knew, she just did), a pair of worn out jeans, and red tennis shoes. He looked like he just got out of bed, yet still looked perfect. He seemed to be laughing, even though there was really nothing special about the day. Becky felt herself blushing

"God dang it mom. I told you you'd jinx me"

Becky said breathlessly. Yes, She was breathless at the sight of him. That never happened.

"Oooh boy. I better head inside." She said. She was shivering, and she didn't know whether it was him or the wind, and was hoping it was the latter.

Cooper walked down the street anxiously. Mom told him not to stay outside too long. Still, it was so much FUN! He couldn't help but laughing at himself. Then, he realized he stopped laughing. Now, he was just smiling.

'What are you staring at?' He asked himself.

Then he realized it.

He saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

She was a couple inches shorter than him, wearing an orange Puff coat, which was a couple shades brighter than her shoulder length auburn hair.

And her eyes. They were the brightest, most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He felt like the world slowed down, and the only person in the world was her. Cooper shivered, and crossed the street, heading to the café he wanted to go to. When he looked up from his snow covered shoes. When he looked up, she was gone.

"Dang it mom. I knew you'd Jinx me."

 **MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Mini cliffhanger.**

 **So I Better introduce myself, after you have a little taste of how I Write!**

 **I'm CMBro, and I like Pokémon! This is my first fanfic, but I'm dedicating myself to it until it's done, and I'll update kinda weekly, so keep checking in. For now, it'll be kinda daily. So thanks for supporting!**

 **Also, thanks to Espion44 for the character!**

 **And thanks for reading!**

 **Gotta Catch 'Em ALL!**

 **CMBro42**


	3. The Cafe of Fate

Cooper walked into the Ambrosia Café, a nice little place on the corner of the street. He walked in, and was swarmed by heat. People and Pokémon alike sat around tables, people drinking coffee, Pokémon eating snacks. Cooper mindlessly ordered what he used to order back at his hometown, and went outside. The temperature difference was like dropping into Antarctica. He still sat down. People were sitting around there, and sitting mostly by fire Pokémon. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the news. He needed to distract himself from one nagging thought.

'Who was She?"

"Who was he?" Becky asked Serena.

"I don't know, I didn't see him!" Serena chuckled "Besides, aren't you the one who said you'd never like someone?"

"I didn't say I like him, I just think he's kinda cute!" Becky said, blushing

'Sure. Then why are your cheeks red?" Serena questioned,

"It's just… the cold. Come On, let's order"

"Okay," Serena laughed.

Serena and Becky walked out of the café, and sat at their usual spots on the patio.

"So, you don't like him?" Serena teased.

"NO!' Becky quietly yelled, "Stop saying that."

"I think you do." Serena said

"I don't"

"You do"

"Not"

"Yup'

"Nope"

"Yu-Huh"

"Nu-uh"

'Becky."

"I'm gonna get some more coffee,"

'Think about how right I am when you go," Serena called

"Whatever!" Becky said, walking towards the door. Right before she reaches the door, she feels her toe catch on something, and she flies to the ground.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" She hears someone say.

'Who would be so rude!' She thinks 'that would do that?"

Becky looks up and sees him that boy

"Oh My Gosh. I'm So Sorry!" Cooper says.

"Here, let me help you up," he says shyly. He grabs her coffee cup and helps her up.

'Holy- it's her-' Cooper Thinks. He could hardly say anything

Cooper holds out his hand. "Hi, I- I'm Cooper MacCarthy."

"H-Hi. I- I'm uh, I'm" She stutters

"Becky! Are you okay?" He hears someone else say.

"Serena? Yeah, I'm Fine."

"Okay. Now, who do you think you are?" Serena scolds

'Well, I think I'm Cooper MacCarthy. I'm not sure though. And I swear that was an accident." Cooper says cheekily.

"Oh, It- it was?" Serena says, embarrassed.

"Yeah. Look, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go help my mom unpack. We just moved in down the street!" Cooper says

'Oh, you're in that house? Becky and I are your neighbors then! Becky lives right next-door! I live beside her, on the other side though, obviously. " Serena laughs

"Yeah, well, it was nice to meet you Serena! And sorry again, Becky! I hope to see y'all soon?"

"Definitely!" Serena affirms "Definitely"

"Alright, See Ya!" Cooper says running back to his house

"See Ya!" Serena calls

"B-Bye Cooper." Becky practically whispers


	4. REALLY QUICK AN

**Hey Guys, its CBro. Just three quick things.**

 **1\. Becky and Cooper aren't related. Thanks for Lord Shuckle for pointing that out**

 **2\. I know that some punctuation and capitalization mistakes will be made, but please let them pass, it'll hopefully stop soon, I still need to keep learning how I write, so sorry for the mistakes**

 **3\. Thanks for all the support, I'll try to update regularly.**

 **HUGE THANKS TO ESPEON 44- You are SOOOO helpful for Helping me write this**

 **Thanks again y'all!**

 **CBro42**


	5. Thinking ( A Dangerous Passtime)

"So I'm guessing that was who you were talking about?" Serena questions.

"Ummm… Yeah…" Becky says

"You totally like him." Serena says

"Yeah. "

"And he lives next door?"

"Yeah."

"You need to learn to talk to guys," Serena chuckles

Becky sits down, "Yeah"

"Like, ASAP,"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'm going to see if I can spend the night. And you will learn to talk to guys." Serena laughs

"Yeah…" Becky says awkwardly

"Are you gonna be okay?" Serena asks

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Alright. See Ya!" Serena says, running off

"Yeah. Bye" Becky says.

'What am I going to do with myself?' Becky wonders

"Hey Mom!" Cooper says, breathless.

"Hey there, kiddo. Are you alright?" Mom chuckles

"Yeah, fine. Why d'you ask?" Cooper asks

"Well, you seem a little breathless, if you ask me." Mom laughs

"Yeah. A little. I'll be fine though." Cooper laughs

"Alrighty then." Mom says, surprised by her son's uplifted attitude

"Well," Cooper says, clapping his hands together, "it was fun, but I have a room to unpack, and I better get on that!" Cooper Says, flying up the stairs.

Mom laughs. "What has gotten into that child?" she laughs.

Cooper runs up the stairs and shut his door, sitting down against his wall.

'That was the worst first impression ever.'

That night, Serena knocks on Becky's door.

"Hey Serena!" Becky's mom says. "Come on in!"

"Hey Serena," Becky says from the couch

"Alright. Let's head to your room?" Serena suggests

"Yeah."

That night, while the girls are talking about how to talk to guys, Cooper thinks about talking to girls himself.

"Why can't I talk to HER? It was natural with Serena, but with her, I felt like I was choking. That's never really- No. That's never happened. With anyone! So why her? What's so special about her Riolu? I don't know what to do."

"Rai" The small fighting Pokémon says.

"I don't know either." Cooper sighs

"Raio?" The Pokémon says

"Like her? Riolu, how can you evolve to be an amazing Pokémon if you're so stupid? I've told you. I don't like anyone!" Cooper says

"Raio."

"No."

"Rai."

"Riolu, please stop. "

"Rai."

"If I say I like her, will you be quiet?"

The Pokémon nods.

"Fine. I like Becky. There. Now go to sleep." Cooper says, tapping the pokeball, putting Riolu away.

On the brink of sleep, one thought runs through Cooper's head.

'I like Becky'


	6. Visitors

It was 3 days since Cooper had his literal run-in with Becky. He acted like it wasn't a big deal, and never mentioned it to anyone. But secretly, he counted the seconds until he saw her again. He had no clue today would be that day.

"Well, it looks like we only have five boxes to go, kiddo" Mom says cheerfully.

"Yeah. It looks like we do. I'll get started upstairs if you want?" Cooper replied.

"Actually, that would be great! I'll keep organizing down here!" Mom called as cooper runs upstairs.

"Honestly, I don't know where he gets all his energy." Mom chuckles

Right after he disappears upstairs, she hears someone knocking on the door.

'Who could that be?' She thinks

She checks the thermometer, its 20 Degrees Fahrenheit

'I better get that'

She opens the door

"Hello?" She says

She sees a, shell admit it, cute girl, about 5'4" auburn haired girl, with a slight tan. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt outside, even though it was super cold outside.

"Hi!" the girl says, "I'm Becky Grace

Becky walks over to her neighbor's house nervously. Her mom told her to go say hi, but Becky knew that this was where Cooper lived. She didn't know what she'd say, but before she knew it, she was knocking on their door.

A woman opened the door "Hello?" She says

Becky smiled. This was probably his mom. "Hi! I'm Becky Grace, and my mom and I noticed you moved in a couple of days ago, and I just wanted to say hi!"

Cooper's Mom smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you. I'm Ms. MacCarthy. Why don't you come on inside! It's too cold out for you to be standing outside this morning." She says happily.

Becky smiled- she hadn't realized she was shivering. "Thank you, ma'am."

Becky stepped inside- it was much warmer inside than outside. Becky smiled

"You've gotten a lot of work done for it being just you." She noticed

"Oh, thank you for reminding me! Cooper! Can you come here for a second?"

Cooper walks down stairs. "Sure. What's Up?" He says before seeing her.

"We have a visitor." Ms. MacCarthy says.

"Oh." He says seeing her. He was only wearing gym shorts and a tank top- and for the first time Becky noticed how muscular he was for being as lean as he was.

"Uh, Hey Becky" He says nervously.

"You've met Becky before? You never mentioned her." His mom says.

"Oh, yeah, I... uh, met her at the café the other day."

"Really? And you decided to ignore that minor detail?" She says

"Yeah. Sorry. But how are you?" He says

"Umm… pretty well, I guess. You?" Becky replies

"Alright, I guess. Hey, are you busy later? We're almost done unpacking, and I know nowhere good to get lunch." He says

"Um, yeah. I'm free, and know a great sandwich shop nearby! Should I meet you here?" She says, Internally screaming

"Sure!" He says, kind of freaking out" "See ya soon then"

"Yeah!" She says, walking outside.

As soon as she walks outside, she texts Serena.

' _He just asked me out'_

 _`Seriously?` Serena replies_

' _Yeah!'_

 _`You need help with what to wear?`_

' _Yeah'_

 _`See ya soon then!`_

' _Okay!'_

She skips all the way home, and couldn't be more excited.


	7. Finally!

"No." Serena says, shaking her head.

"What? The blue matches the black perfectly!" Becky argues

"The blue tank top matches the black pants, yeah. But the black and blue don't match your hair." Serena states.

"Ugh. Nothing works, and I'm meeting him in 45 minutes!" Becky sighs.

"Careful what you wish for." Serena says, disappearing in Becky's closet.

"Try these on." Serena hands Becky a pair of white jeans and a green tank top.

"Fine," Becky says. "But this is the last outfit!"

"Good," Serena laughs

A couple seconds later, Serena hands Becky a gold chain necklace.

"Yay! It matches perfectly!" Serena exclaims.

" I don't know… I'm just worried he won't like it." Becky says

"Becky. If I was a guy, and saw you I would probably faint. You look perfect." Serena says.

"Thanks, Serena" Becky says.

"Alright. Have fun!" Serena says, walking downstairs.

"Alright. This'll be easy

"Alright. This'll be easy" Cooper says to himself.

He throws a green coat over his University of Kalos shirt, and tucks his phone in the right pocket of his jeans. He quickly ties his boots; one of his shoelaces was untied. He walks downstairs as Becky knocks on the door. He opens the door.

"Hey Cooper!" Becky says.

"Hey Becky. Bye Mom!" Cooper says

"So, have you been to this place often?" He asks

"Oh…yeah! It's really nice in the summer!" Becky says. It's always nice on the patio though, even when it's this cold out." Becky shivers.

"You look kinda cold. Are you okay?" He asks

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. I just left my coat at home." She mentions.

"Here, take this." He says, holding out his coat

"I'll be… thanks." She says, taking the coat

"You're welcome," He smiles.

"And it should be right here!" she says, turning the corner.

Cooper opens the door, "Ladies first?"

"Thank you very much, kind sir," She laughs.

After ordering, she walks out to the patio, to where she usually sits. Cooper sits on the other side of the table.

"It's a nice place," He notes

"Very!" She smiles

She looks over Cooper's shoulder. A tall man, about 6''4', was walking towards them. Underneath a white lab coat was a purple oxford-style shirt. Becky recognized him from somewhere, she didn't recognize.

"Good afternoon!" He says, "I'm Professor Sycamore, from Lumoise City. Are you Becky Grace?" He asks.

"I, yes, I am, in fact. I didn't realize that Pokémon professors even visited here anymore!" She says

"Well," He laughs, "Most don't, in fact. But I came her for two people. You and Cooper MacCarthy. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Um, Professor Sycamore?" Cooper says nervously

"Yes, young man?" Sycamore says

"I'm Cooper." Cooper says

"Oh? Well then." Sycamore laughs, "I'm assuming you know what these are?" He says, pulling out two pokeballs."

"Pokeballs, right? Obviously great balls, I'm guessing the Pokémon is between levels 15 to 20. And obviously it's a shiny Pokémon, otherwise the top of the ball would be blue, not gold." Becky says.

"Wow, I'm very impressed." Sycamore says. "But yes, these are two shiny eevees, on the brink of evolution. And I hope you can evolve them, with these." He says, holding out two stones.

"Now, I assume Becky knows what these are?" Sycamore says

"Umm, a leaf stone, right?" Becky guesses.

"Correct! And, what's the other?" He says

"I, I don't know, actually. I've never seen it before." Becky says

"It's your rainbow stone, right?" Cooper says.

"I'm very impressed, Cooper. Yes, it is in fact a rainbow stone. Artificially made, by moi, of course. So, both of you can take an eevee, and choose your stone!" sycamore says.

"Becky? You can go first!" Cooper says.

"Oh… okay!" She says sheepishly. I'll take this eevee-" She grabs on of the pokeballs, "And the rainbow stone!"

"I guess I get this Eevee and the leaf stone!" Cooper laughs.

"Thank you Professor Sycamore," Cooper says

"Thank you a lot!" Becky adds

"Well, I'd better be on my way! Make your way to my lab as soon as possible, I'd love to see how you're doing!" Sycamore says, leaving

"Well, you finally have a Pokémon. Ready to battle Beck?" A Voice familiar to Becky says.

Cooper turns around "Who are you?"


	8. Reunions

"Oh my God! Gia!?" Becky says, running over to the girl and giving her a hug

"I hope so!" Gia says

Cooper looked over at the somewhat familiar girl. She was an inch or two taller than he, with long blond hair, and she had a ring on that looked like an oar, wrapped in a circle. Cooper smiled. This was the same science loving, rowing girl from professor Oak's summer camp.

"Well Beck, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend" Gia smiles.

"Oh, uh, he's um…." Becky stutters, "Gia, this is my friend, Cooper, who moved into your old house. Cooper, the is my friend Giovanna-"

"Manioni, right?" Cooper says

"Um, yeah. It is. How'd you know that?" Gia says

"Well, when did you learn the difference in rock and ground type Pokémon? And the difference in dark and ghost type?"

"Professor Oak's summer camp, before 8th grade? But, wait. Cooper?!" Gia says, realizing who this is.

"I hope so!" Cooper smiles

"Wait, you two already know each other?" Becky says, shocked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Coop and I went to the same summer camp one year!" Gia smiles

"Oh," Becky says

"Yeah! Anyway, this has probably got to be the best birthday ever, right?" Gia says

"Um, yeah, I guess!" Becky says

"So, how about that fight?" Gia says

"Sure! It's been a while!" Becky laughs, pulling her eevee out. Gia releases a Machop

"I'll start," Gia says. "Machop, Wake-up Slap!"

"Eevee, dodge it and use ember!

Eevee shoots a small fireball after dodging the machop's attack. The small fireball hits the Machop in the chest

"Machop, Wake-up slap!" Gia says

The Machop rushes after the Eevee, smacking in the face.

"Eevee, tackle!" Becky yells.

Eevee charges at the Machop

"Machop, Low sweep!" Gia yells.

The Machop Swipes its leg out, tripping the Eevee to the ground. The Eevee hits the ground with a loud thump, unconscious

"Sorry Beck," Gia laughs

Becky frowns. "Ugh! Why do you always win?"

Cooper smiles, " I don't know about always. Come on Eevee!"

Gia smiles. "Time to train. Come on Froakie!" She releases the Pokémon

"Alright. Eevee, Quick Attack!" the Eevee charges at the Froakie, slamming into it before retreating.

"Froakie, Tackle!" Gia says

The Froakie jumps at the Eevee, trying to slam into it.

"Eevee, dodge and use grass knot!

The Eevee jumps out of the way, slamming a grass knot into the froakie. The Froakie hits the ground hard, unconscious

"I guess she doesn't always win," Cooper smiles

Suddenly, the Eevee starts to glow. "What's happening?" Becky says.

"Well, Professor sycamore did say that the Eevee's were close to evolving." 

"Wait, you met Professor Sycamore?" Gia says.

Becky nods

'The Professor Sycamore?"

"Yeah" Becky says.

"Actually, as soon as I talk to my mom, were going to head to Lumiose to meet him!" Cooper says

"I was going to go to Lumoise to see him, too! I guess I'll see you there?"

Gia says.

"Yeah," Cooper says.

"Alright. See you in a couple days!" Gia says, hoping on her bike and riding away.

"I guess I better go talk to my mom then." Cooper says.

"Me too!" Becky says.

"Well then. See you soon!" Cooper says.

"Yeah!"


End file.
